Try To Forget What It Is We Remember Most
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Roxas is tiered of his mom putting transfer students in his room and is emo. He had something happen in his past and the new transfer student was there too. Will They become friends? Or not? AkuRoku, side Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Lucy: MLIAVFMH is getting on my nerves

Lucy: MLIAVFMH is getting on my nerves. so, i'm starting a new story!!

Axel: Well, maybe now it will be about me.

Lucy: Shut up. It's about you yeah. And Roxas. So shut up Axel.

Axel: Lucy does not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Voices in Roxas' Head

"Roxas!! Wake up! Mom wants you up now! Come on!" A brunett boy yelled into his older brothers room. "Shut up Sora.

I'm awake. I've been on the internet. What does mom want?" Roxas asked, his bleu eyes looking at the younger boy in disdain.

"I don't know. She just said to wake you up! Now comeon! Before we both get in trouble." Sora said bouncing off.

"Gods. Sometimes I wish he would just die and get out of my hair." Roxas mumbled before getting up from the chair he was in to walk downstairs.

"Hello Roxas." His dad said as he past him in the kitchen. No response.

"O-okay?" He said before going back to reading the paper.

"MOM! I got em like you said!" Sora yelled bouncing in his annoying way.

"Thank-you dear. Go eat breakfast while I talk to your brother about something important." Sally replied pushing the younger boy to the table.

"Rox-as?"

"Yeah?" The blonde asked looking at his mother's strange expression.

"Dear, are you feeling okay? YOu look abit different."

"I'm fine mom. Really. I promise. Just a little tired. I don't seem to be able to sleep anymore." Roxas replied with a small grin.

"O-ok. If you're sure. OH! What I wanted to talk to you about is that your school is getting a transfer student..."

"No. No. No. No. I will not allow another one in my room! If you want em put em up in the garage! Not my room!" Roxas yelled his blue eyes shining in rage.

His mother looked at the young man her son had turned into. Where was once peaceful bleu eyes where, there were raging icey-bleu eyes. His hair, a lighter blonde than it had been as a child still spiked in the same odd fashion it always had. But the once innocent sunny little boy she raised had become dark. Dark, depressed, and violent. He no-longer wore the bright colours he was so fond of as a child. He was currently wearing purple skin tight jeans, with black flames on the bottom, a plain white teeshirt, with a black jacket with chains all over it over the shirt and his combat boots. He had his right ear pierced all the way up, his left was pierced three times,

he had a piercing on his eyebrow, one on his lip, and had recently, (unknown to everyone), gotten his tongue pierced as well.

"Well, we'll see what he's like. If you like him, you never know. You might want to get to know him." Sally said quietly.

"Don't count on it mom. I'm not a people person." Roxas said sitting at the table as he started eating breakfast.

"Roxas! Demyx is here to get you for class!" Sora yelled leading another blonde into the room. He was a dirty blonde that was in a mullet like style wearing black and red bondage pants and a

black wifebeater tank with his combat boots and jacket unzipped.

He, like Roxas had his ears pierced, though not as much. His lip was also pierced.

"You ready dude?" "Yeah. I'm coming." Roxas said putting his stuff in the sink and rinsing it. "Have a good day at school Roxas!" Sora yelled from the refrigerator.

"See ya squirt." Roxas said smiling slightly at his younger brother.

"Roxas. Remember our conversation. Please think about it for me." Sally said walking over to her husband, Jack.

"Yeah mom. I'll think about it." Roxas said exasperatedly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's up man?" Demyx asked.

"Mom wants to take in the new transfer student. But, they would be bunking with me." "Oh. Dude. That sucks.I love your mom an all, but why does she do this to you? I mean, you need your privacy too y'know?" Demyx said starting up the car and pulling out of Roxas' drive way.

"I know. We going to get Zexion?"

"Yeah. He called and asked for a ride. He's been acting kinda strange lately. Have you noticed?" Demyx asked looking at the other blonde.

"No. I haven't. He's been quieter though." Roxas said smirking.

_'Roxas. Can I talk to you?' _

_'What's up Zex?'_

_'I think I'm in love with Demyx. WHat do I do?' The bleu haired teen asked. _

_'Tell him. I'll help you till you get the courage to actually tell him.' Roxas said patting Zexion on the shoulder._

_'Thanx Roxas.' He said smiling._

'He called and told me last night he was planning to tell Dem today. I hope he does. They would be happy together I think.' Roxas thought looking at Demyx as he sang along to the song that was playing.

"What? Do I look funny today or something?"

"No. Just thinking and spaceing. Got a guilty consience? I am your consience Demyx." Roxas said in a deep voice.

"Okay Jimminy. Enough. No. I"m just nervous about telling Zex how I feel. I don't want to be rejected and ruin our friendship triangle. You know?" Demyx said.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. When I was still friends with Hayner and his crew, we went out for a while. Then I broke it off. Nothing was the same after wards. He still won't talk to me. But hey, I got you and Zex. And sorta Mar-Mar and Larxene. So what the fuck do I care?!" Roxas said laughing at Demyx's expression when he said he and Hayner had gone out.

"You went out with HAYNER!!"

"Yup. For two months. Then, I couldn't handle it or him anymore. I'm still kinda friends with Olette and Pence. Just not verry close like we were." Roxas explained.

THey got to Zexion's house and he was waiting outside like normal. He was wearing an open white stripped shirt, a black zip up shirt a spiked dog collar, black skin tight pants a black and red one on his right arm. his nails were black and his shoes were black and red skater shoes. He had

his bottom lip pierced and his left ear pierced all the way up, and his right ear pierced twice. "Hey Demyx. Can I talk to you before we get going? Out of the car?" Zexion asked quietly. "SUre!" Demyx said getting out.

"Well. Here they go." Roxas thought turning up the radio full blast as he sung along to I Miss You, by Blink 182.

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,**

**The shadow in the background of the morgue,**

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**

**Where you can always find me**

**And we'll have Halloween on Christmas**

**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**

**We'll wish this never ends**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**Where are you and I'm so sorry**

**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**

**I need somebody and always**

**This sick strange darkness**

**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

**And as I stared I counted**

**The webs from all the spiders**

**Catching things and eating their insides**

**Like indecision to call you**

**And hear your voice of treason**

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**

**Stop this pain tonight**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

"I wonder what the new transfer student is like. I hope he's cool. who know's. maybe mom's right and i will like him.' Roxas thought as he watched Demyx jump on Zexion

in a hug. "Looks like it all worked out for them." He said smiling happily. He closed his eyes and leaned back falling asleep.

...

Fire.

Hot.

Burning.

Screams.

Blood.

Explosions.

Roxas shot up in the seat with a scream.

"Dude! You okay?" Demyx asked pulling over and looking at the heavily panting Roxas.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Roxas said placing his hand over his eyes and laying back down in the seat. "It's just a dream Roxas. Stop thinking about it. It was 10 years ago." Roxas wispered.

Zexion looked at Roxas with nervous eyes. "You sure you're okay man?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get to class. Maybe the annoying sluts there will keep me awake. They always are good for a laugh." Roxas said earning a laugh from the two other passengers in the car. "True. Too true." Demyx said pulling in to the school's parking lot.

Lucy: I got the idea for this when i thought of a show i used to watch last year called Tokko. It won't follow the story line er nothin, i just suddenly thought what if Roxas

had something tramatic happen to him when he was little and hardly anyone survived? You know? I hope you all like this. Any feedback is welcomed! Reviews are appreactied

flames are fed to Demyx and Axel.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire

Lucy: Well, this is chapter two! I hope you guys like it! It's 6:30 in the morning on September 26, 2008 to type this up for you all. LOVE ME!! Thanks for those of you who've reviewed my other stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the once mentioned TOKO! I'm just a poor lil telephone!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fire.

Burning.

Pain.

Screams.

Axel….Axel?

Roxas awoke from the same dream with a quiet gasp, thankfully not noticed in the noisy class room.

"You sure you're good man?" Zexion asked with a worried tone.

"No. I'm not sure." Roxas said uncertainly shaking his head to rid himself of the images.

"Hey, if you're not feeling well, go home. I'll take ya back." Demyx replied hanging off the edges of his desk.  
"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I promise. It was just a dream." Roxas said quietly, unconvincing.

"Alright. But the first time I think that you need to leave, you're leaving!" Demyx hissed. "Fair enough." Roxas said with a small grin.

"Class! Quiet down! We have someone new in our midst today. Would you please stand up." The teacher, Mr. Cid Highwind, commanded.

A teen, about 18, stood up. His hair was a bright red, and looked as though it was styled to impale anyone within 2 feet of his back, he was tall for his age, of about 6'8 or so, with a very lanky build, but, his eyes were what drew Roxas in. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, with an inverted tear drop under each, but, instead of having eyes like Demyx, lively and shining, this one had eyes like Roxas, dull, the life gone from them.

'He looks like…me…' Roxas thought staring at him.

The redhead looked over and caught Roxas' glance, looking back at him.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" Cid asked from the front of the room, breaking the two from their trances.

"Hm? I'm Axel Miona. I'm 18 and I'm from Edge."

"Well, our dear Roxas is from Edge as well!" Cid exclaimed waving a hand in Roxas' direction.

"Oh?" Axel said looking thoughtful.

"In fact, why don't you go and sit with him. Demyx! Don't hang over the desk!"

"Sorry." Demyx mumbled, sitting back.

"Roxas, stand up."

Roxas stood and thought he saw Axel smirk.

Axel walked up, and sat down next to Roxas, then they resumed their starring contest.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Weren't you listening?! I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel committed to memory. A-X-E-L" Roxas said, pronouncing the name, realizing the name from his dream.

"Hey, you from Midgar, or Edge?" Axel asked.

"Midgar…Sector 5 slums." Roxas admitted.

"Hey, look, I'm not gonna judge you. I'm from there too." Axel said smiling softly at the younger teen.

"I don't like to think about it. I lost my twin brother Ven, and good friends, Ruka, Yuna and Paine in the explosion that destroyed Midgar." Roxas said quietly.

Axel looked at Roxas for a moment, all traces of a smile gone from his face.

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents. So now, it's just my big brother Reno, me, my little brother in a coma Kian, and the little boy we found 5 years ago, Riku."

"Wait, where did you live?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"The apartments you're from. Ruka was a total snob to me. She always threw rocks at me, or kicked me, or slapped n punched me." Axel said his eyes hazing over.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Don't let her hit me Yuna. Please don't." Axel mumbled quietly.

Roxas pulled Axel to his chest and held him.

"Shh. It's okay. You're alright. I'm here, and she's not going to hurt you again." He cooed, still holding the other.

Axel snapped out of whatever trance he was in a looked up at Roxas.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to freak out, but I do. I can't help it." He said snuggling into the warmth of Roxas' chest.

"You have PTSD (I) don't you?" Roxas replied, his arms unconsciously tightening around the redhead.

"Yes. At least, that's what they say. I'm so sorry." Axel said beginning to rise up.

"You're fine if you want to stay there." Roxas said quietly, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thank-you." Axel said snuggling up once again.

(I)- PTSD- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Lucy: I know this is short; I had to write it before classes started. I'm working on the third chapter. I promise! Please review, it means so much to me! I try to answer all my reviews! If I can, I will! So please, review or flame. Each makes the count look higher. So ya. Bye!!


End file.
